What Time Does OneShot
by DarkRukia21
Summary: Ichigo lost all his Shinigami powers. And the person he loves. Told from both Ichigo and Rukia's point of view, they tell how their lives have changed- and what's in store for the future. READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for language, and funny violence.


**A/N: Wazzup? Ugh… I haven't put anything up in a while… **** oh my God I am so sorry. I have been really busy, recovering over illness, killing IchiHime fans… yeah. Just the usual. I had this idea for a one-shot, so I decided to share it with you guys! . **

**Rukia's POV**

I was sitting quietly in my squad's barracks. I had gotten back from the human world just about a year back…I remembered…saying goodbye to Ichigo…_Rukia, shut up! You shouldn't have a connection to a human like this. _I mentally slapped myself. Well, It was Ichigo's choice to use that power… Mugetsu, he called it. After that, his powers were lost. Not just his Shinigami powers, his spiritual senses were gone as well. I was conjuring up in my mind what my world would be like now- by now, I meant a world without Ichigo. I closed my eyes, and let the wind envelop me in a soft breeze.

"Kuchiki?" I heard Captain Ukitake say. He walked onto the balcony gracefully, and sat down besides me. I opened my eyes, to see his staring at me.

"You miss him…don't you?" He questioned. On the inside, my head was saying, _DEAR GOD YES! WHY CAN'T I GO BACK? PLEASE LET ME GOOOOOOOO…. _But I kept my composed front, and said,

"Maybe." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Kuchiki… I can see the pain in your eyes. That's something you can't hide." He put his large hand on my shoulder. "I am giving you this advice as a man, not your captain. When you have something—or in this case, someone—that you truly care about, it's quite stupid to avoid it. It just puts more pain on your heart…" My eyes widened at his very true statement. I nodded my head. "You know what, captain? You are very right. I'm going. I'm going back to the Human World." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Do you want to tell Byakuya?"

"…Um, uh, yeah, I mean…. Can you? He's pissed as is." I walked away, wearing a proud smirk on my face. _This is going to be fun. _

**Ichigo's POV**

Everything had changed drastically in one year. A year ago, I was a kick-ass Shinigami who had just taught Mr. Butterfly Man (Aizen) a lesson. But today, I was just… Ichigo. I wasn't a kick-ass Shinigami anymore. _Sigh. I miss those days…but…there is something else I miss… _I remembered her. Her raven hair, those gorgeous purple eyes… her bitchy attitude… I missed it all. Rukia had changed my world, and I had changed hers. Basically what I did was—

_Hey! I had to use this awesome technique to defeat Aizen, but here's the catch! All my powers as a shinigami will be lost. Thanks for being such a big help! _

To put it in shorter terms, I had lost what she had given me. It felt like a huge punch had hit my stomach… but not just mine…hers as well. "KUROSAKI-KUN!" I heard someone yell at me. Great. I'm trying to think about the girl I love, but then this chick pops up? So not cool. I'll let her down easy.

"Look Inoue, I can't…" She continued to talk.

"This is big! You have to look!" She said, her gray eyes staring at me. I followed her.

Everyone was in a huge huddle, murmuring and whispering to others. "Who is she?" someone asked.

"She isn't in uniform…" a girl commented. "She's hot." A guy told his buddies. They all laughed. "I'd tap that." That's what set me off. I pushed and shoved through the crowd to see this totally hot, and tap-worthy chick. "Who could this…be?" My eyes were set on her. She was wearing short-shorts and a classy, dark purple spaghetti strap top. Her purple eyes were locked on mine… but mine had drifted to her plump chest.

"My eyes are up here, idiot!" She yelled, and I got a much deserved kick to the face. I stumbled back, and screamed at her. "WHAT THE HELL, MIDGET?" I cried. She just laughed.

"You haven't changed, Ichigo."

"You sure as hell have, Rukia." I smiled, and then she did. "Oh, and why were you staring at my chest? I thought that was Kon's job." I turned away, blushing violently.

"I don't remember you having a chest…" I mumbled. Then, I turned around. I had a softer expression in my eyes. "I have really missed you." I pulled Rukia into a tight hug. She hugged me back. "Me too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I just had to write an IchiRuki story… and so I did! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE CALLED "ICHIRUKI FTW! YEA BOIIIIII!" But… it isn't… sadly . **


End file.
